New Forever
by JasonMorganfan87
Summary: What if instead of Sam, an unphased Embry found Bella in the woods. Would he help her put her life back together? And what happens when he finally phases? Will he turn away from her or make his forever?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own Twilight or any of its character.**

**New Forever**

**Embry's POV**

I had been over at Jake's when his father Billy got the call. Chief Swan's daughter was missing and he was looking for help in finding her. Billy had called Sam Uley for help, though why he would call that boy scout/cult leader was beyond me.

Anyway, Jake wanted to help and so did I. Unfortunately, Billy didn't want Jacob to get involved. He'd forbid it actually. Said they didn't know what to expect and he didn't want him going into an unknown situation.

Billy had no control over me. My mother had raised me to do the right thing. That meant helping out when someone was in trouble. Bella Swan was most definitely in trouble.

So here I stood in the middle of the woods in the pouring rain with my flashlight looking for the girl my best friend was so taken with. I been looking for a solid hour, but so far nothing.

"Bella!" I called out for like the billionth time. I knew Bella didn't know me, but I hoped she'd answer if she heard me anyways.

I was about to give up and head back to look somewhere else when I heard a rustle in the trees.

"Bella!" I called again as I headed towards the sound. I didn't get an answer, but a few feet in, I found her. She was curled up in the fetal position on the ground mumbling over and over again 'he's gone'. I didn't know who he was taking about, but obviously whoever it was had left her nearly broken.

I immediately ran over to her and knelt down beside her. "Bella? Bella, can you hear me. My name's Embry. I'm going to help you."

When she didn't answer, I took my raincoat off and wrapped it around her. She was soaking wet and I wanted to minimize the risk of her getting sick as much as possible.

"I'm going to pick you up, okay, Bella?" I asked. Again, I didn't receive an answer or even an acknowledgement that she heard me, so I stood up and then lifted her up into my arms.

When I turned around, I was startled to see Sam there wearing nothing but a pair of shorts. Seriously, you would think the guy would at least wear a shirt in the rain. "Dude, I nearly dropped her. Don't sneak up on people like that."

"Is she okay?" Sam asked.

"She's cold and wet. I need to get her home," I told him.

"Let me do it. You should home," Sam said.

"No, I got it. My truck is just about a mile out. I'll get her home," I said before running off towards my truck with Bella in my arms.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

I arrived at the Swan residence twenty minutes later. Chief Swan was waiting in the driveway with Billy Black, Harry Clearwater, and much to my surprise, Sam. It was unbelievable. How in the world did he get there before I did? I was going about eighty the entire way and he was on foot. It was impossible for him to get there first.

I was pulled from my thoughts when Chief Swan ran to the passenger side of my truck.

I got out of the car just as he got there and watched as he pulled Bella out.

"Oh, thank God," Chief Swan said as he held her close. He then looked over at me. "You must be Embry."

I nodded. Sam must have told him who I was when he made it to him.

"Thank you. I don't know how you found her, but thank you so much," Chief Swan said graciously.

"It's no problem, sir. I don't think she's hurt, but she's real upset. I found her curled up in a ball in the woods and she just kept muttering over and over again 'he's gone'.

Chief Swan scowled and I distinctly heard him bite out the name 'Edward Cullen'.

I figured that that must be the name of Bella's boyfriend and also the guy who left her in such a state. It made me furious. What kind of man left his girl in the middle of the woods all alone? If the jackass was going to break her heart, the least he could do was make sure she got home safe.

"I better get her inside. Thank you again, son," Chief Swan said before heading towards his house with Bella in his arms.

Once they were gone, Billy came over to me. "That was a good thing you did, Embry. Your mom will be proud."

I smiled at him. "Thanks. I just had to do something. I couldn't just do nothing while someone was in trouble. I know you didn't want me or Jake to get involved, but…"

"I'm actually glad you didn't listen to me for once. You found Bella and brought her home. I know Charlie appreciates that Bella will too," Billy said.

"You know, what kind of creep leaves a girl alone like that." I just couldn't get over it. I wasn't a fighter, but I had the overwhelming urge to find the bastard and beat him within an inch of his life. I couldn't get Bella's face or her miserable mumbles out of my head.

"It doesn't matter. He's gone now and good riddance if you ask me. Now you ought to head home. I'm sure your mom's worried about you by now," Billy said.

I nodded and started to get back in my truck.

"And be careful getting home, Embry. You haven't had your license long," Billy said.

I chucked a little and got in the driver's seat. I then pulled out of the driveway and drove off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Embry's POV**

The next day after school, I went straight to Chief Swan's house to see Bella. I didn't know why, but I just felt I needed to see her. I couldn't get her out of my head since last night. I wanted to find some way to help her through whatever she was going through.

I parked my truck in front of the house and immediately went over to the front door. I knocked on the door twice.

Chief Swan opened the door seconds later. He looked surprised to see me. "Oh, hi, Embry. It's nice to see you again."

"Hi, Chief Swan. How's Bella?" I asked.

His face darkened considerably. "Not great. She woke up screaming last night and she's been like a zombie all day."

"Could I see her? Maybe I can help?" I said.

Chief Swan furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "I wasn't aware that you knew my daughter before last night."

"I didn't. I've never even officially met her. But when I found her last night… Well, let's just say that seeing her like that really affected me. I'd like to try to help her," I told him.

"Well, you are something else, kid. Alright, I guess it's worth a shot," he said before stepping aside to let me in.

I immediately walked inside the house.

"She's upstairs. First door on the right," Chief Swan told me.

I nodded and headed up the stairs. I knocked lightly on Bella's door and then slowly opened it. "Bella?"

I found Bella on her bed staring into space. If she knew I was there, she didn't show it.

I tentatively walked into the room. "Hi, Bella, do you remember me. Embry?" I felt a little weird being in a girl's room, even with her father's permission. It wasn't a place I'd ever been before.

Again, no response.

"I hope it's okay for me to be in here. Your Dad said it was okay. I just wanted to see how you were doing after last night," I said.

This time I got a slight reaction. Bella flinched. She obviously didn't want to be reminded about that. Well, at least I knew she was aware of my presence.

A grabbed Bella's desk chair and sat down. "Okay, so you don't want to talk about last night. That's fine. We can talk about anything you want. Or I could talk and you could listen."

I didn't receive a response, so I decided to go with option B. "Okay, well, let me officially introduce myself. I'm Embry Call. I'm sixteen and I live at La Push. You actually know a friend of mine. Jacob Black."

Bella showed a bit of recognition when I mentioned Jake's name, but that was it.

"Our other best friend is Quil Ateara. I'm not from the same tribe as them though. I'm actually from the MaKah tribe. But I've lived in La Push my whole life, so the whole tribe thing doesn't really affect me," I told her. I figured I'd just keep talking to her, maybe get her mind off what happened last night. Who knew, maybe she'd talk back eventually.

Xxxxxxxxxx

**Bella's POV**

I laid in my bed and stared at the wall. That was all I had really done since I got up that morning. It was all I'd done besides sleep since _he_ left. I couldn't say his name. I couldn't even think it. I couldn't really do anything. I just felt… numb.

Suddenly I heard a light rapping on my door. I didn't respond to it. I'd barely responded to anything since I got up this morning. It was almost definitely Charlie at the door and hopefully just go away.

It turned out it wasn't Charlie though. It was a boy with long black hair and dark skin. He reminded me somewhat of Jacob.

"Bella?" he asked.

His voice was somewhat familiar to me, but I couldn't quite place it. I just knew I'd heard it before.

He walked further into my room. "Hi, Bella, do you remember me. Embry?"

Embry. I briefly recalled that being the name of my rescuer from last night. So that was where I'd heard his voice. He'd talked to me when he took me home.

"I hope it's okay for me to be in here. Your Dad said it was okay. I just wanted to see how you were doing after last night," he said.

I flinched. I didn't want to hear anything about last night. I didn't want any mention of _him._

Embry sat down in my desk chair. "Okay, so you don't want to talk about last night. That's fine. We can talk about anything you want. Or I could talk and you could listen."

I didn't answer him. I just couldn't bring myself to speak.

"Okay, well, let me officially introduce myself. I'm Embry Call. I'm sixteen and I live at La Push. You actually know a friend of mine. Jacob Black," he said.

I most certainly did know who he meant. I didn't know Jacob well, but I did know him, and I'm sure my face showed it just a little.

Embry decided to keep talking to me about his life. I preferred it from talking about mine, which was what Charlie had been trying to do all day. "Our other best friend is Quil Ateara. I'm not from the same tribe as them though. I'm actually from the MaKah tribe. But I've lived in La Push my whole life, so the whole tribe thing doesn't really affect me."

Through all this, I didn't respond, but I did listen. He actually had my complete attention.

"I'd ask you for your life story, but something tells me you're not in a very talkative mood," Embry said with a slight smile on his face.

We both soon heard a noise from his phone. He immediately took it out. "Oh, it's my mom. I sort of forgot to tell her I was coming here. I better go. If it's okay with you though, maybe I'll come back tomorrow."

I nodded briefly, my first real response. I wanted him to come back. He was the only one who didn't seem to expect anything from me. He was the only one who didn't plead for me to be anything other than what I was right now.

"Okay, I'll see you then," Embry said before standing up and walking out of my room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Embry's POV**

It started to become a habit for me. Every day for the last two months, I had gone to Bella's straight after school and spent time with her. I even ate dinner with her and Charlie most days of the week.

Bella's father had given me permission to use his first name after the first few weeks.

"You come to my house every day and talk to my daughter about the most inane things in hopes she'll appear anything other than a zombie. And when it doesn't work, what do you do? You come back the next day and repeat the process. You've earned the right to use my name," he'd said.

I was saddened when I thought about how little my efforts were working. Bella didn't ignore me, and sometimes she even spoke to me, but she was devoid of everything. She showed little to no emotion. Still, it didn't stop me from coming back. I needed to believe I could help her. I just had to keep trying. Which was why I was once again walking up the driveway to the Swan house.

When I got to the door, I let myself in. Charlie had informed me that I didn't need to knock anymore. Honestly, this house was beginning to become like a second home to me. I was here more than I was at my own house.

When I walked in, I saw Charlie in the kitchen eating cold pizza. "Hey, Kid."

"Hi, Charlie," I greeted back.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but doesn't your mother miss your ugly mug," Charlie asked me jokingly.

I chuckled. Actually my mom had questioned me about where I was going every day and why. When finally told her, she hugged me and told me she was proud of me. "Yeah, but she understands. How's Bella today?"

Charlie sighed. "The same. She goes to school and work and then hides in her room. I'm afraid nothing's changed since yesterday. I gotta tell you, Embry, I'm worried about her."

I nodded. I was worried too. Bella didn't appear to be getting better. I kept hoping I was helping, but if I was, she didn't show it.

"I'm thinking about sending her to her mother's," Charlie said.

"What?" I asked in surprise and a little bit of dread. Bella's mother lived in Florida. I didn't want Bella to go to Florida. As much as I came to the house every day for Bella, I came for me too. I liked spending time with Bella, even if our conversations were one-sided. I didn't want her to leave.

"I just don't know what else to do, you know. The biggest reaction she shows these days is when she screams bloody murder in the middle of the night from her nightmares. If something doesn't give soon, I don't think I'm going to have a choice. Maybe Renee can help her in a way I can't," Charlie said.

"I…I'm gonna go see her," I said before fleeing the room and going up the stairs to Bella's room. I went into her room and saw her on her bed where she normally was. I sat down in her desk chair. "Hey, Bella." I did my best to keep the distress of what Charlie had told me out of my voice, but I wasn't sure it worked.

When Bella looked at me and frowned, I was sure my plan hadn't worked. Still, I cleared my throat and tried to sound normal. "So what do you wanna talk about today?"

There was no response.

"Bella, please talk to me. Please," I begged. Normally I didn't even acknowledge the fact that she was practically mute, but my conversation with Charlie really shook me. I didn't want Bella to leave. "Bella, Charlie wants to send you to live with your mom."

I half didn't expect a reaction from Bella. But I got one. "No," she said firmly.

That was actually the biggest reaction I'd ever gotten out of Bella. It was only one word, but it was spoken with such conviction. It gave me hope. "Well, I don't think he's fully decided yet, but he's thinking about it. He's worried about you. He thinks you'll do better with your mom."

"He's wrong," Bella said before looking away. "I won't go. Talk to me about something else. I don't want to talk about this."

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?" I asked. I went from being rather depressed to a little excited. This was the most I'd ever gotten out of Bella. Man, if Charlie had known making this threat would have this kind of reaction, he probably would've done it a long time ago.

"Sam. Tell me about Sam. Is he still bothering you?" Bella asked.

Sam had been coming by my house this last month or so. He kept asking me about my growing and if I'd been feeling okay lately. Honestly, if I didn't know any better, I'd say the guy was pervert. Anyway, I'd told Bella all about it during one of our 'conversations'. "Yeah, sometimes, but I just ignore him. Oh, did I tell you his group of do-gooders got a new member. Paul joined them a few weeks ago."

"Paul?" she asked.

I smiled. She was talking to me. She was actually talking to me!

"Yeah, he goes to school with me. It's weird, you know? Paul is the last guy I would expect to join Sam. The guy's a hothead and troublemaker with a capital 'T'. Now suddenly he, Sam, and Jared are BFF's. It's weird as hell," I told her.

"And he wants you to join?"

"Fat chance of that. I like being my own person. I'm not going to become Sam's bitch."

Bella laughed a little.

Oh my God, that was a laugh. She was laughing. This was so great. I wanted to jump for joy. This day had gone from normal to terrible to absolutely awesome. I knew Bella was far from better, but she was talking and reacting to things I said. This was great.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

I spent a good two hours with Bella before making my way downstairs. I walked into the living room where Charlie was watching a football game. He muted the TV and looked towards me. "Hey, you staying for dinner."

"Naw, my mom does miss me like you said. I promised to have dinner with her. Then I'm supposed to meet with Jake and Quil," I told them. I started to leave but then turned around again hesitantly. "Charlie, don't send Bella away."

"Embry…"

"She talked to me," I interrupted him.

Charlie sighed. "It's not like she's completely mute. She does speak when she feels she has to."

"No, that's not what I mean. It wasn't like those one or two question answers I'm used to. We actually had a conversation of sorts," I told him.

Charlie raised a skeptical eyebrow. "A conversation?"

"Yeah. I talked and she asked me questions about what I was saying. She even laughed when I made a joke. Look, I know things are far from perfect, but I now know that I am helping. Please, give me a chance," I practically begged.

"You're not just saying this to get me to change my mind?" Charlie asked.

"I swear," I told him.

"Alright. I'll table it for now. I wasn't planning on shipping her out this second anyway. You keep doing what you're doing, and if it keeps working, I'll forget I even considered it," Charlie said. I heard the hope in his voice. He really hoped I was right about this.

"Thanks, Charlie. You won't regret it," I said before walking away.


End file.
